Rockstar Series of Alternate Universes 6
by LexusGrey
Summary: Alex is a doctor. Olivia is her patient. WARNINGS: some medical play.


**Prompt 06. Doctor/Patient**

"Captain I'm fine."

"Olivia, you fell out of a moving vehicle. Get in the ambulance."

"I'm fine! I want to be there to interrogate the bastard."

"That's an order. You will not be allowed to step foot inside the squad room until I have a signed, un-forged doctor's note."

"What is this, the sixth grade?" Olivia barked, irritated with the captain more than she should have been. She shook off the paramedic that tried to help her into the bus, shooting him a glare. "I think I can manage to get into a fucking ambulance without assistance," she grumbled.

"Ma'am, have a seat right here," the poor medic said nervously. He was new. It was his first night out on rotation. Cragen felt sorry for him.

"Try to hook me up to anything and you'll need an EMT yourself," Liv warned.

"I-I-I was just going to--"

Cragen interrupted from outside the vehicle. "Benson!"

Olivia cringed. "Fine!" But as soon as the ambulance doors closed and they started on their way to the hospital, she smacked the EMT's hand away. "Don't touch me."

The ten minute ride seemed like hours to both occupants in the back of the ambulance, but finally the EMT could release the pain-in-the-ass detective to his superiors.

As she was ushered into a room and told to put on one of those hideous gowns, she threw it in the trash and looked out the door to see Mr. Paramedic whispering to some flunkie nurse and pointing occasionally in her direction. Assfucking monkey.

The nurse came in with a nice smile, but Olivia was having none of it. "Look. I'm fine. I don't know what assboy told you, but I'm not even hurt. Not a scratch."

"It says here that you fell from a moving vehicle?"

"It was only going two and a half miles an hour!"

"It says here 25 miles per hour, Miss Benson."

"They forgot the decimal point."

"It also says here that if you refuse treatment, we are to immediately notify a Captain Cragen and you will be reprimanded." She looked a bit confused at the last part.

"Desk duty," Olivia explained. "Just... send in the damn doctor."

"I have to take your vitals first..."

"Do I look like I don't have a pulse? I'm talking, so I must be breathing. I'm standing, so I obviously didn't break anything. Can you just send the doctor in, I really need to go."

The nurse just wasn't going to deal with an agitated cop. She wasn't paid enough to put herself through that, and this one seemed particularly stubborn. Doctor Cabot could deal with her. "As you wish, Miss Benson."

"That's Detective!" Liv shouted at the retreating nurse's back. Once she was alone, she started looking over the room. Nice equipment, very clean facility... horrible staff. She snapped her head around when she heard the doorknob turn, prepared to give the doctor an earful of her 'I'm fine' speech, which came out sounding something like "I--fuckholyshit" when she saw the doc. That was not a doctor! That was a porn star wearing doctor-ish glasses!

Doctor Alexandra Cabot stepped into the room and was greeted with the sight of her allegedly stubborn patient staring wide-eyed at her and then mumbling cuss words. She didn't know what she'd expected to find inside the exam room, but that certainly wasn't it. And the sheer... feral nature of the remarkably gorgeous detective almost made her drop her clipboard. "So, they tell me you're slightly resistant to being examined?" she managed to say fluidly without exhibiting any outward signs of her reaction.

"By them," Olivia said, waving her hand toward the wall of the room that adjoined the nurse's station.

Now Alex's eyebrow lifted in surprise. "But not by me?" she questioned, glancing over the chart one more time before setting the clipboard on the counter and fully turning to face Olivia.

Olivia got lost in the endless pools of blue that claimed to be the doctor's eyes. "I'm just not injured," she finally said lamely. "This isn't necessary." Unless we're both naked.

"Well my EMT tells me that your Captain gave strict orders to have you checked out."

"Are you going to believe that first year kiss-ass over me?" Olivia asked with a cute little grin.

"Why shouldn't I? You're lying, aren't you?" Alex asked matter-of-factly.

"Well yes, but..." Olivia started, then folded her arms over her chest. "I hate hospitals."

"I'll do everything I can to make you comfortable," Dr. Cabot responded with a warm smile. "Now have a seat on the exam table, Detective."

"Really, I'm--"

"Sit."

Olivia blinked, and before she knew it she was sitting. And the doctor looked pretty pleased with herself.

"What happened to the gown you're supposed to be wearing?" Alex asked suddenly, looking around. She spotted it in the trash and raised a brow, turning back to look at Olivia. "You wasted a perfectly good hospital gown? You realize that people sell their first-born children to get their hands on those..."

Olivia finally cracked a real smile, propping herself up with her hands behind her. "I'll live with the guilt."

"Okay, roll up your sleeve please," Alex instructed as she wheeled over the vitals equipment and picked up the blood-pressure cuff.

"Yeah, no," Olivia said, shaking her head as she eyed the apparatus.

"Okay," Alex said with a shrug. "I'll just call your Captain and inform him of the situation. I hope you enjoy desk duty, Detective Benson."

Liv's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe the *doctor* was threatening to tattle on her! "All right!" she fumed, grabbing at her sleeve and trying to roll it up, but it wouldn't go past her elbow before it got too tight. "Apparently these sleeves don't roll up, Doctor N."

"That's Doctor Cabot, and I suppose you'll just have to take off your shirt then, won't you?"

Liv's brows rose as she tilted her head to the side, regarding the doctor. "What, no foreplay?"

"You said you're in a hurry."

"Touché."

Alex was unnerved at the turn their banter had taken, not because she was uncomfortable with it, but because it felt natural. She never spoke with her patients this way, yet she was in no hurry to put a stop to it, either. And while she was lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice Olivia removing her shirt, and the next image that met her eyes was a very stacked cop sitting on her exam table in a black lacy bra and a pair of slacks. Her throat went dry. Now, Alex Cabot was usually unshakable, but then again she wasn't usually presented with such a vision. And she could *swear* the detective had a hidden agenda here. The mischievous glint in her eyes caused suspicion, and the fact that she was no longer trying to hurry things along made Alex wonder what had changed her mind.

Olivia, for her part, knew she had a nice rack and knew she had the doctor's attention. "Should I lose the bra, too? Or is this actually a medical exam?"

Alex raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and wrapped the blood-pressure cuff around Liv's left bicep. She chose not to rise to the bait, because if she did, she'd be telling Olivia to lose the bra, and her professionalism was not quite ready to jump out the second story window. When she was done taking the detective's blood pressure she removed the cuff and hung it back on the carrier. "Blood pressure's fine..." she said, walking to the counter to make note of it on her clipboard.

"Are you sure? You didn't notice the spike when you touched me?" Liv asked coyly.

"I noticed," Alex played along, "but it happens all the time. Nothing to worry about."

Ooh, deflected. She'd have to try harder. "You know... on second thought, I'm having some pain in my ribs... could you check it out?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course. I'll order an x-ray," Alex said, pretending not to understand Olivia's intentions.

Olivia groaned, laying back on the table and covering her eyes with the back of her hand. She wasn't used to having to work this hard for something she wanted.

Alex laughed. "What would you do, if you were on the job?"

Olivia uncovered her eyes and smirked at the doctor. "I'd put all of this equipment to good use."

The doctor laughed again, and shook her head. "On your job," she amended.

"My job's different."

"We both save lives, don't we?"

"In different ways. You're not an ER physician. You're preventative. In this office, not every second counts in determining life or death."

"Are you saying my job is less important than yours?"

"No." Liv sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the table. "I'm just saying that you have time to play."

"I really don't," Alex protested, giving a quick shake of her head. "You're right, not in the same way as your job, but I don't have time to play either. You go when duty calls... I have appointments to keep."

Olivia noticed that Alex had moved closer during their little throwback, and she marveled at the finely chiseled features that made up the pale blonde doctor's face. She was so beautiful... they were obviously attracted to each other, or Liv would be out of here by now, so she just had to get the uptight physician to act on her urges. She toed off her shoes and slid off the table to stand in front of Alex, then quickly undid her pants and let them fall to the floor. Now clad in bra and panties, she climbed back up and laid down, bending her knees and turning her head to the side with a languid yawn. "Come on. Examine me."

Alex stood stiffly as she watched the detective undress, helpless to do anything about it. And no more than three seconds later, her nearly naked patient was laying on the table asking for an examination. Dear God. In all her years as a physician she had never been faced with anything like this. Her head screamed at her to stay professional, not to let the woman's teasing and forward nature get the best of her, but another part of her screamed that she couldn't even remember the last time a woman flirted with her, let alone a woman that looked like Detective Benson, and who knew how long it would be before it happened again. Here she had an opportunity to play out a deeply hidden fantasy, and she decided not to let it slip by unacted upon. She wanted Olivia, there was no question on that front, she had wanted to kiss her since she stepped through the door and was greeted with the petulant-expression-turned-wide-eyes-and-string-of-curses.

Alexandra carefully collected her jaw from the floor and stepped forward to stand beside the table. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, maintaining her doctor tone.

Oh for fuck's sake... she was actually going to get the doctor to play along. A shiver ran through her body and she bit her lip, playing the role of the worried patient to a T. "All over," she said, inserting a slight tremor into her voice. Okay, so it wasn't that hard to put a tremor in her voice considering that she hadn't expected Dr. Cabot to go for it, and now she was choked with nervous desire. Not in a bad way, though. Not at all. She wanted this woman, whether it was here and now or later on a date. And she was actually quite excited that she was going to get her way.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?" Alex asked, carefully picking up Olivia's right hand and feathering her fingertips across the backs of her fingers, pressing lightly along the bones to check for fractures.

"Well," Olivia began, closing her eyes at the first touch of Alex's skin on hers. Oh God, that was divine. She could get lost in the feeling very easily. She struggled to focus. "I fell out of a car and rolled across the pavement a few times. I think it was going about twenty-five miles an hour, that's what the EMT told me."

Alex was now probing Olivia's forearm and elbow. "No broken bones over here. Did you hit your head?" she asked, and when her patient shook it negatively, she nodded and continued up to her shoulder, massaging the muscles there. "Does this hurt?"

"No," the patient replied, shaking her head again.

"That's good," Alex said soothingly, moving around to the other side of the table and repeating the process with the detective's left arm. This time, when she got to Liv's shoulder, she continued upward and gently pressed along the back and sides of her neck. "Relax," she urged the tense woman beneath her. "Can you turn your head in both directions?"

Liv slowly did as she was asked. "Yes, that feels okay," she said with a tentative smile. Fuck, this was fun. Nothing like a real trip to the doctor's where every instruction made her want to strangle the staff. She noticed Dr. Cabot's blue eyes dancing intently over her neck and shoulders, and she had to admit, the doctor was very good at this. She actually looked concerned, even though she knew damn well that Olivia wasn't hurt a bit.

A delicious shiver ran up her spine, leaving her knees weak, and Alex palpated her patient's collarbone and upper chest, skipping over her breasts to check her ribs. When Olivia arched into her hands, she almost lost it, even closing her eyes briefly to steady herself as she continued her examination. She pushed harder on Olivia's abdomen, and at the groan she received, her eyes snapped to the detective's face. "Does this hurt?" she questioned earnestly.

"Just a little, doctor, it's nothing, really," Olivia said, tracing her tongue over her lips to wet them.

"Hmm," Alex said, probing a little more before flattening her palms over Liv's stomach and rubbing firmly up and down.

Olivia's eyes threatened to roll back in her head and she couldn't help the languid moan that escaped her lips. She loved having her stomach rubbed, and her muscles contracted, sending a jolt of pleasure between her legs. She wasn't sure what to expect next, and when she felt slender fingers slip beneath the waistband of her panties, she gasped softly, pressing her hips into the touch.

Alex tried to control her breathing, and she somewhat managed to do so as she slowly began to pull Olivia's underwear down her thighs, over her knees and off, placing them in a pile with her other clothing as she moved to the cabinets to retrieve a box of latex gloves. "I'll have to do a pelvic exam to check for internal bleeding," she said succinctly, pulling on a pair of gloves and moving back to the table, standing between Olivia's legs.

Olivia nearly died. She said nothing, did nothing, just waited with baited breath. The doctor wouldn't need any lube, there was no shortage of fluids to ease the way in. No one could say she was resisting treatment now.

Alex placed her left hand flat on Olivia's stomach, and with her right she began to slowly work her fingers into her patient, stifling a mewl at the warmth and wetness she found.

The gloves were cold, and Liv jumped slightly, but as soon as she felt the doctor's fingers start to enter her, the cold melted into an intense heat and she curled her fingers around the paper covering the table, feeling it rip in her hands. And when Alex's fingers were all the way inside, Olivia moaned loudly, biting her bottom lip hard to keep from getting any louder.

Alex conducted a standard pelvic exam, despite the overwhelming feelings of lust that accompanied it this particular time. "Hmm, it's a little hard to tell," she announced, pulling her fingers out and tossing the gloves in the trash. "I'll have to take a closer look." She missed the look on Olivia's face because she was turned around opening a drawer. She saw the next look, however, when she turned back around holding a speculum. With a wicked grin, she strode back to her patient. "You did want the full treatment, yes?" she inquired with a raised brow.

Olivia stuttered for probably the first time in her life as she tried to form a suitable response. "I-I-I-I-you-" she stopped trying to answer and just watched as the doctor removed the instrument from its package.

"The steel is quite cold, I'll warm it up for you first," Alex drawled seductively, really getting into her role as she opened her mouth and slowly slid the speculum into it, running her tongue along the cool metal to warm it.

Olivia went rigid, and while she'd been in shock a moment before, now she couldn't think of anything she'd rather have inside her. She looked on in fascination as Dr. Cabot lowered the instrument between her legs, and then she couldn't see it anymore so she turned her eyes to the doctor's face. Wow, what an expression. It was difficult to define... it was something between primal and carefully controlled, but whatever it was, Olivia had to restrain herself from sitting up and pouncing. She hissed when the still cold metal touched her, the tendons in her thighs straining to keep her from closing them.

Alex tried to keep her hands from shaking as she inserted the speculum, and she closed her eyes against the sensations that gripped her as it slid smoothly inside. Between her saliva and Olivia's natural lubrication, she had no problem getting it in. She placed a hand on Liv's stomach to calm her tightening muscles, and was about to tell her to relax when there was a light knock on the door and an intern stepped inside.

"Dr. Cabot, forgive the interruption but I--" she stopped when she actually realized what she was seeing. "You're not an OB/GYN..."

Alex froze in fear, but slowly turned her head at the last comment. "It's not an OB/GYN problem, and I doubt that Detective Benson appreciates your interruption."

"What kind of general internal medicine requires *that*?" the intern asked skeptically.

"The kind that's none of your fucking business," Olivia spoke up. "Get out."

Alex barely stifled a laugh, then added her own two cents. "Really, Sharon, I wouldn't want a lawsuit," she said soberly.

The intern still wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but the word lawsuit registered quickly and she let herself back out, advising the rest of the staff to steer clear.

"You're going to get me into so much trouble," Alex rumbled as she turned back to Olivia.

"Excuse me, I'm just lying here, you're the one shoving things all over the place," Olivia replied with a silky laugh. "Speaking of which... it's still inside, and it's still cold..." she complained, almost pouting at the doctor.

Alex slid it slightly out and then pushed it back in, and Olivia groaned, arching her back off the table, not having expected that.

Alexandra then leaned on her elbows and started using the instrument as it was intended to be used, enjoying Olivia's obvious discomfort. She could tell the detective was doing her best to control herself by the way her hands gripped the sides of the table and her teeth were tightly clenched.

Liv was losing the battle, and as Dr. Cabot's little toy stretched fully open, she gave a very contented sigh, causing her doctor to look up curiously from between her legs. "What?" she asked sheepishly when she noticed the attention.

"Nothing," Alex replied primly. "Everything looks good in there." She carefully slid the speculum out and tossed that as well, then stood up straight to admire the view.

Liv protested at the sudden emptiness, pouting adorably up at the doctor, who laughed.

"You're incorrigible," Alex stated, shaking her head. She picked up the thermometer from the vitals carrier and held it to her patient's mouth. "Open up."

Olivia hated having her temperature taken, and closed her lips tight, shaking her head. "Mm-mm," she refused.

Alex reached out with her free hand and squeezed the joints of Olivia's jaw, so that she had to open her mouth, then popped the thermometer in like it was nothing.

Liv squealed indignantly in protest, but once the damn thing was in her mouth, she let it be, glaring at the doctor. No one had ever done that to her before, in fact she didn't even know it was possible to do. Good idea for uncooperative perps that were ordered to give DNA swabs.

The thermometer beeped and Alex removed it, squinting at the numbers on the display. "Oh dear, Detective Benson I'm afraid you're burning up," she regretfully informed Olivia, concealing her smirk.

"It must be the company," Olivia said dryly. "I don't have that problem with other doctors."

"Are you suggesting I misread the equipment?" Alex countered.

"No, I'm suggesting you gave me a fever," Olivia shot back. "And you haven't even kissed me yet."

"Yet? Who says I'm going to kiss you?" Alex asked, replacing the thermometer on the carrier and grinning predatorily at her prone patient.

Dr. Cabot was close enough for Olivia to grab her by the back of the neck and pull her roughly down into a crushing kiss. She could taste the doctor's lipstick, which was unpleasant, but it was overpowered by the delicious taste of her tongue as they entered each others' mouths. "Put your fingers back inside me," Olivia whispered heatedly during a brief pause for air. "No gloves."

"Demanding, aren't we?" Alex asked, trailing her tongue over Olivia's lips as she snaked a hand across her bra-covered breasts, giving a quick pinch to one nipple before continuing down to tangle in her dark curls. She gave them a few soft tugs, then slipped lower, and the pristinely collected physician let out an appreciative moan as slick heat enveloped her fingers. She pushed easily inside with two, delighting in the noises she brought out of the woman she was touching, and she began a steady rhythm of in and out, laving attention on the detective's sensitive clit with her thumb.

Olivia bucked and purred, burying her tongue inside the doctor's mouth to muffle her cries, her nerve endings on fire as she was stroked and skillfully pushed toward the edge. When she spilled over she groaned into Alex's mouth, her body going taut and explosions of color surrounding her consciousness, making her only vaguely aware that the blonde was intently watching her come.

Alex shuddered, wondering how she was supposed to finish the work day after this when she wasn't even sure she could walk. She could not believe what she'd done, but she was insanely happy about the day's turn of events, and judging by the mewls and whimpers from her patient, she wasn't too upset about it either.

Olivia finally calmed and looked up at Dr. Cabot, a slow smirk spreading across her face as she realized something. She took another short moment to catch her breath, and then asked the awkward question. "What's your first name?"

Fin


End file.
